This invention relates generally to a travel organizer or bag and in particular, to an organizer for holding utility items, which organizer is in the configuration of a miniature golf bag.
Over the years, travel kits, bags and the like for carrying utility items, such as, but not limited to, toiletry items have been very popular. A travel kit with an arrangement which allows easy access to the interior of the bag for ready insertion and extraction of various toiletry and other utility items is desirable.
Many arrangements have been proposed for providing a travel bag and like articles. Some bags provide one or more large compartments in which are held all the various items one might carry. Others have multiple compartments for arranging different items separately from each other. Examples of such travel bags are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,853 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,928 to Orosy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,924 to Stanfield. Some travel or utility bag are capable of being hung from a hook, bar or the like. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,455 to Garcia. While the hanging feature is convenient, such bags require that the items be kept in pockets or pouches so that they will not fall on the floor when the bag is hung. Bags are also known that are convertible into different functions; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,449 to Boorady.
Despite these many variations, a need still exists for an improved utility or accessory organizer or bag for retaining and carrying small items of toiletry or the like.